Tukang Pulsa
by kmldr100
Summary: Junmyeon itu cewek mager. Apalagi kalau disuruh pergi ke counter pulsa. Tapi, semua berubah sejak... -A Krisho/FanMyun/Leader couple Fanfic! Krisho shipper I'm back ! RnR please
Kmldr100 present

tukang pulsa

©kmldr100

Krisho-FanMyun boy!Fan Girl!Myun

AU. Super OOC! EYB (Ejaan yang bergajulan /lmao)

If you dislike this pair, just click the X button.

I've warned you!

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang bergelung dalam selimut, diatas sofa ruang keluarga. Kedua matanya terpaku pada ponsel yang menampilkan foto lelaki dua dimensi bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

' _Sekali-kali gue nyantai begini, boleh dong.'_

Junmyeon mengeluh pada _inner_ -nya. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama dia liburan semester satu. Jadi dia memanfaatkan waktu senggang begini untuk _fangirling_ -an.

Yah, walaupun yang dia idolakan tokoh dua dimensi sekalipun. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha itu _ganteng_ , mau gimana dong?

"Junmyeon- _chan_?"

Ibunya memanggil dari ruang kerja disebelah dapur.

"Ya mah?"

Junmyeon menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Nanti tolong _beliin_ kartu perdana baru yah? Nomer mamah ke-blokir nih."

Kini Junmyeon melirikkan kedua matanya kearah sang Mamah yang sedang melambaikan _smartphone_. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya, nanti malem ya mah. Junmyeon juga mau beli pulsa,"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Junmyeon itu malas jalan ke _counter_ pulsa. Sudah harus seberang jembatan dulu, dan sekarang sedang gerimis. Bawaannya _mager_ dan ingin terus-terusan bergelung dalam selimut saja.

Belum lagi tukang counternya bapak-bapak dengan tompel sebesar bakso cuankie yang suka lewat depan rumahnya. Tampangnya saja sangar, tapi perangainya kayak banci di lampu merah pertigaan. Hih.

 _Counter_ yang letaknya didalam ruko itu terlihat terang benderang dari kejauhan. Belum lagi cat kuning khas operator Indo*sat yang menjeplak di tembok _counter_ itu. Juga terlihat banyak sekali pelanggannya. Bah, makin malas saja.

Jadinya Junmyeon berdiri menyadar dekat pilar ruko disana. Menunggu counter itu agak sepi pelanggan. Sebenarnya dia agak penasaran, kenapa pelanggannya rata-rata perempuan. Sudah begitu, mereka semua agak cekikikan genit.

' _Dasar cabe-cabean_.'

Junmyeon cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah perempuan-perempuan disana. Memang sih, sekarang itu malam minggu, jadi pada kelayapan malam. Tapi, lihat dandanan mereka semua. Itu bibir pakai lipstik atau gincu? Merah ngejreng begitu.

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit, Junmyeon melangkah maju kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku celana tidurnya. Dia sibuk mencari nomer handphone-nya sendiri. Tidak hafal.

"Ini pulsa buat internet kan, _bang_?"

"Iya bu."

Sedikit-sedikit Junmyeon menangkap pembicaraan antara pelanggan dengan tukang counter yang terdengar seumuran dengannya.

Lho, seumuran dengannya?

"Boleh minta nomer _handphone abang_ nggak? Kalau pulsanya belum sampai, saya bisa langsung hubungin _abang_ ,"

' _Pfffft. Ngapain ngemodusin tukang counter, bu.'_

"Oh boleh bu. Ini, 085**********"

Junmyeon hanya menunduk menatap ponsel sambil menahan tawa. Ckck.

"Mau beli apa _neng_?"

Junmyeon kelupaan mencari nomer handphone-nya sendiri. Tiba-tiba antrian sudah sampai dirinya.

"Kartu perdana men*tari satu, bang."

"Beli apa neng? Nggak kedengeran,"

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di kening Junmyeon. Sudah tau dia sedang buru-buru mencari nomer _handphone_ -nya nih.

" _Aduh abang, emang nggak kedengeran_ ya? Kartu men*tari satu_"

Anjir.

"_Bang."

Tukang counternya ganti. Dia sih jauh dari kata bapak dengan tompel.

Dia seperti salah satu tokoh anime kesukannya, Usui Takumi. Rambut blonde, hidung kecil mancung. Bah, pantas saja pelanggannya dari tadi perempuan.

"Iya maaf neng. Mau nomer yang mana?"

Junmyeon jadi gelagapan. Salah fokus sih.

"Nomer hape abang aja deh. EHHHHHHHHHH_"

Junmyeon langsung menutup mulut sambil menepuk dahinya. Kok jadi keceplosan sih.

"Apa?"

"EEEHHHH? N-nggak bang! Yang… yang_ ini bang! Yang ini!"

Akhirnya dia memilih kartu secara random. Ah, bodo amat lah. Semuanya sama-sama kartu perdana, _kan_?

Si Abang counter hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil kartu yang ditunjuk Junmyeon barusan.

"Sekalian dipotong ya bang. Ukuran mikro."

Junmyeon menghela napas lega ketika si Abang mengangguk lagi. Untung saja suaranya tidak gugup dan putus-putus tadi.

"Ini neng. Ada lagi _nggak_?"

Junmyeon mengambil kartu yang sudah dipotong barusan kemudian mengangguk.

"Huum. Pulsa T*ri yang _goceng_ satu bang."

"Yang voucher kosong neng. Adanya elektrik, mau _nggak_?"

Perempuan itu buru-buru mengangguk, kemudian mengambil buku nomer sambil menulis nomer _handphone-_ nya.

' _Lama-lama disini gue bisa lemah jantung nih_.'

Tring tring

"Udah masuk bang pulsanya. Jadi berapa semua?"

"Dua belas ribu neng."

Junmyeon mengambil selembar uang sepuluh ribuan dan uang selembar dua ribuan, kemudian menyodorkannya pada si Abang counter.

"Makasih bang."

Baru saja Junmyeon ingin angkat kaki dari tempat itu, si abang tiba-tiba berceletuk pelan.

"Kalau mau nomer saya, si Ibu yang tadi punya neng."

Anjir.

.

.

.

Paginya, Junmyeon menjalani rutinitas liburannya. Tiduran sambil fangirlingan diatas sofa.

"Junmyeon-chan, mamah kerja ya!"

"Hmmmmmmm."

Junmyeon cuma membalas seadanya. Matanya belum beralih dari _smartphone_ ditangan.

"Tadi papa nitip lumpia basah kesukaan kamu tuh!"

Dua hazel itu langsung berbinar antusias, "Eh beneran, mah?"

Sang mamah hanya mencibir kecil, "Denger makanan aja langsung semangat."

Junmyeon hanya nyengir tidak bersalah sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Iya. Nanti hangatkan di microwave ya. Mamah berangkat! Hampir kesiangan nih! Dah~"

Anak pertama keluarga Kim itu hanya melambai melihat lenyapnya punggung sang Mamah dari pintu depan. Dia kemudian bangun dan menyalakan microwave, menghangatkan makanan bertoge itu seperti instruksi sang mamah.

Drrrrrt drttttt

Junmyeon langsung berlarian mengambil ponselnya didekat sofa.

"Apa mah?"

Terdengar napas ibunya yang terputus-putus diseberang sana.

"Kenapa napas mamah putus-putus begitu?"

Junmyeon menyambung perkataannya. Waswas juga mendengar napas ibunya putus-putus begitu.

"_Hah.. hah."

"Junmyeon-chan?"

Gadis cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. "Ya?"

"Periksain kompor dong. Sudah dimatikan atau belum."

"_Hehehe."

Anjir.

Jadi ibunya menelpon dirinya cuma untuk kompor?

"Mamah nelepon aku cuma buat nanyain kompor?"

Terdengar kekehan jenaka tanpa dosa dari line seberang. "Tadinya mamah mau balik lagi. Tapi sudah jalan sampai depan pertigaan, tapi bingung."

"_Pas mau balik lagi, males. Jadi mikir dulu. Tapi, begitu sadar mamah malah ketinggalan subway. Hehehe."

Junmyeon dengan tidak keren menepuk dahinya. Untung saja dia tidak kena turunan ceroboh dan plin-plan seperti mamahnya.

"Udah mati kok mah. Aku lagi ngangetin makanan di microwave nih!"

Terdengar helaan napas lega, "Ya sudah. Jaga rumah ya, hati-hati sayang!"

"Hmmmmm. Dah mamah~"

Sungguh konyol sekali.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sudah menahan kesabaran beberapa kali pagi ini. Padahal ibunya baru berangkat dua jam yang lalu, tapi wanita itu sudah menelepon empat kali.

Pertama, _nanyain_ kompor.

Telepon kedua, _nanyain_ setrikaan.

Telepon ketiga _nanyain_ tabung gas.

Dan telepon terakhir _nanyain_ …

"Mamah udah telepon kamu berapa kali ya? Pulsa mamah habis goceng nih."

Anjir.

Untung saja itu mamahnya, bukan tukang _counter_ rese tapi ganteng seksi yang semalam.

Eh?

Ngomong-ngomong soal tukang counter, dirinya jadi menyesal sendiri kenapa tidak ikut-ikutan nyatet nomer ponsel tukang counter itu.

Kan lumayan, nambah-nambah kontak cowok ganteng di _Line_?

Tapi tunggu deh. Sepertinya Junmyeon pernah lihat si Abang tukang pulsa semalam, tapi lupa dimananya.

Tring tring

Junmyeon menggeram kesal. Ada apa sih si mamah ini?

"Si mamah kenapa sih? Tu_"

Eh?

SMS dari nomor tanpa nama?

' _Hay.'_

Anjir alay sekali

Biar saja deh, paling orang iseng yang tidak punya kerjaan –sekaligus kelebihan pulsa. Mending tungguin tukang cendol lewat depan gerbang rumah saja.

"Bang! BAAAAANGGG!"

Junmyeon menjerit memanggil tukang cendol yang baru saja belok dari ujung blok rumahnya. Buru-buru si Abang mendorong gerobak cendolnya sekilat kecepatan cahaya.

"Cendol bang! Bungkus aja, dua ya!"

" _Sip neng_! Bentar!"

Si Abang dengan cekatan menyiapkan pesanan si cantik ini. Junmyeon juga kelihatan sedang mencari dompetnya, kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"Sebentar bang. Saya ambil uang dulu!"

Perempuan Kim ini buru-buru ngacir ke kamarnya, kemudian kembali melengos ke pintu depan. Namun, dia melihat ponselnya mengkelap-kelip layarnya.

"Eh?"

Empat pesan masuk.

' _Hay.'_

' _Balas dong. Nggak punya pulsa ya?'_

' _Hay.'_

' _Perasaan semalam si neng baru beli pulsa deh sama saya.'_

Lha? Kenapa manusia alay anonimous ini tau kalau semalam dia baru beli pulsa?

Akhirnya Junmyeon membalas pesan tadi.

' _Maaf ya. Ini siapa?'_

Teringat tukang cendol didepan gerbang rumahnya, Junmyeon buru-buru pergi ke pintu depan. Namun, tidak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar.

' _Ini Kris wu.'_

Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya. Siapa itu? Tidak pernah dengar.

' _Kris wu yang mana ya?'_

"Bang jadi berapa?"

Junmyeon berdiri didepan pintu. Terlihat si Abang sedang memasukkan es cendolnya kedalam kantung kresek berwarna pink.

"Enam ribu aja neng."

Perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti.

Tring triing

' _Saya abang counter pulsa semalam, neng.'_

"….."

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon cuma mengangguk mengerti. Setelah dia membaca pesan tadi, dia langsung berjalan menghampiri tukang cendol dan meletakkan ponselnya disebelah televisi.

"Nih bang. Enam ribu, _kan_?"

Si Abang mengangguk kemudian memasukkan uang dari si eneng cantik ini.

"Abang counter pulsa semalam ya…"

Junmyeon malah menggumam sendiri. Tidak menghiraukan tukang cendol yang menatap customernya yang malah bengong menatapi toples gula merahnya.

"Neng? Nih, makasih ya."

Tiba-tiba pupil mata Junmyeon membola.

Tukang pulsa yang _hot_ dan ganteng semalam itu?

_HAAAAAAH

Junmyeon malah ambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan si Abang cendol yang freez di tempat karena si neng yang tiba-tiba lari.

"Neng ini cendolnya mau diambil gak?"

"Jangan jadi tukang PHP atuh neng!"

.

.

.

END!

Hahahaha apa itu *nengok keatas

Saya bingung ini saya bikin apa ya hahaha. Ini _based on true story_ sebenarnya ya, hehehe.

Saya lagi dalam rangka refreshing. Tahun ini itu tahun terakhir saya di SMA, jadi maklum ya, saya jadi jarang banget online dan post FFn. Gak seaktif dulu. Saya juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya cari Ptn, mohon do'a restu dari teman-teman Krisho shipper semua~. Saya benar-benar gak ada maksud buat ninggalin fandom Krisho~ nggak mungkin bisa lagipula.

Fandom ini terlalu berharga buat saya~ *warmhug*

Saya juga nggak tau _you make me complete_ bakal saya lanjut apa nggak *gomenasaaai~ Tapi tenang, saya bakal usahain post beberapa oneshot yang sudah saya tuntaskan dan sebenarnya bersarang di netbook bobrok ini hahaha.

Last but not least, mind to RnR?

Regards,

 _Kmldr100_

.

.

OMAKE

Kris dengan kewalahan menangani beberapa customer yang histeris minta dilayani. Hawk eyesnya tiba-tiba menangkap siluet seorang gadis cantik natural di kerumunan cabe-cabean malam minggu di counter pulsa pamannya ini.

Si ganteng ini tiba-tiba kaget sendiri. Perempuan ini kan maba yang diospek sama Park Chanyeol saat masa orientasi minggu kemarin. Kris sendiri sempat promot eskul basketnya di kelas Park Chanyeol.

Jadi, sekarang otaknya sedang berputar, bagaimana caranya dia bisa dapat nomor ponsel si maba cantik ini.

"Pulsa T*ri yang _goceng_ satu bang."

"Yang voucher kosong neng. Adanya elektrik, mau _nggak_?"

Kris cuma terkekeh kecil dalam hati ketika pupilnya menangkap semburat merah tipis di pipi si neng cantik tadi pas dia bercandain, "Kalau mau nomer saya, si Ibu yang tadi punya neng."

Setelah si neng sudah pulang, dan counternya mulai sepi segeralah dia menyalin nomor hape si neng yang ditulis di buku nomor pulsa tadi kedalam ponselnya.

Itulah asal-usul modus si abang counter pulsa ini.

"Kris, makasih yah udah mau jagain konter mamang semaleman. Omset konter mamang naik seratus lima puluh persen semalam. Jadi ngerepotin nih,"

Sang paman berucap terimakasih, sedangkan si ganteng ini cuma tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

' _Gue rela jadi tukang konter kalau yang datang model si neng tadi terus mah.'_

Beneran END *LOL


End file.
